Hoy ya me voy
by eclipse total
Summary: me voy Duncan, intenté amarte pero en todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos me temo que no resulto... solo me queda decir adios. ADVERTENCIA: se que los que me conocen no se esperaban algo así: DxG/leve DxC


Bueno, cambiare las notas iniciales ¿Por qué? Porque las re-leí y me di cuanta de que lo que un amigo me dijo en un review era cierto xD lo siento mucho por los que leyeron y revelé parte de la trama antes de comenzar a leerlo u.u supongo que no me resistí (entiendame, esto lo subí cuando mi odio irracional a Duncan era enorme) Y bueno, no me siento culpable de haber escritto un DxG, así son comos me gustarían que fueran las cosas :P (mi opinion personal, si has leído otra historia mía o mi perfil desde ya sabes a lo que me refiero) escrito en un ataque de inspiracion al escuchar la canción 'Hoy ya me voy' cantada por Kanny García

_**Disclimer: **_TDI no me pertenece :c si así fuera algunas cosas cambiarían (y a ustedes les consta ¿no?)

**Hoy ya me voy**

_Para Duncan:_

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Tal vez… ¿un año? Créeme que esto me duele Duncan, incluso me duele más de lo que sé que te dolerá a ti, ¿Por qué? Por qué se que tu nos amabas a ambas, y traicionaste a una por estar con la otra, con la que amabas tanto como a la otra, pero estaba en duda y solo por eso traicionaste a quién más te amaba en este mundo, para probar algo que no era seguro._

_Yo lo sabía, sabía que eso fue un gran sacrificio ¿Por qué sucedió eso? Ese no era el plan ¿O sí? Según recuerdo nuestro plan era probar, hacer un pequeño experimento para saber si te podría corresponder ¿no? Entonces… ¿Cómo terminamos en esa situación? ¿Cómo es que terminamos en el beso de mayor controversia de la televisión?_

_Aunque nadie pueda creerme yo también sufrí, sufrí bastante a causa de ese beso… y no me lo mal interpretes Duncan, por favor, es solo que ver la cara de Courtney, fue el peor de los castigos. Saber que soy culpable de eso hace que me sienta una completa basura, me hace sentir igual a Heather, y eso lo detesto._

_Aún me pregunto cómo sucedió, fue algo tan bizarro que es difícil de creer. Yo admiraba bastante a Courtney, incluso pensaba que una vez que este reality terminara podríamos llegar a conocernos mejor y ser amigas, honestamente es que no me importaba lo que pensaran de ella… yo la tengo en un buen concepto, es una alumna ejemplar por lo que eh escuchado y siempre sigue las reglas pero sabe divertirse… cosa que ya sé que aprendió de ti._

_Ahora siento que no tengo como verla a la cara, me duele escuchar a las personas que apoyaron esta relación decir que Courtney es una malvada, que hace todo por ganar y que era solo un estorbo para que tú y yo no tuviéramos nuestra merecida relación._

_Hoy, el día de hoy, ya estoy harta, me voy porque no puedo más con esto… no soy más que una cobarde que no te dará la cara nunca más, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando sé que solo te ilusioné? Me duele decirte adiós, la verdad es que cuando sucedió lo del beso siempre pensé que algún día llegaría a amarte tanto como sé que tu lo hacías… tal vez, y me duele decirlo, estaba contigo por culpa, porque sé que destruí tu relación con Courtney._

_La gente piensa que nos amamos, pero no es así… es decir, Duncan, sé que me amas pero tan solo piénsalo ¿me amas tanto como llegaste a amar a Courtney? No te preocupes por la respuesta, porque lo intenté, sin embargo no logre amarte como tú lo hacías._

_Ahora ah llegado el tiempo de irme… y no puedo decirte que me voy triste por alejarme de tu lado, ese beso… ¡ese maldito beso destruyó mi vida! Como dije no es que me arrepintiera de probar, sino que al descubrirnos tanta gente me vi obligada a seguir con esto… ¡lo intenté Duncan! Te juro que intente amarte pero, el cariño que te tengo no es y nunca será suficiente para ti, mereces ser feliz con alguien que realmente te ame ¿no lo crees? Y yo lamentablemente no eh podido hacerlo._

_Esto será lo último que sepas de mí, no me busques por favor, como dije en un principio esto en serio me duele, pero no creo que sea correcto seguir lastimándonos a ambos con esta farsa. Solo recuerda que siempre seguirás en mi corazón, porque has sabido ser mi amigo. Y no te preocupes por mí, no me voy triste porque sé que lo intente… te quiero mucho Duncan, espero que, aunque no nos volvamos a ver, nuestra amistad perdure… y sobre todo no te olvides de mí, te aseguro que yo jamás podre olvidarte._

_Con mucho cariño… _

_Gwen McKensie_

Cuando Duncan terminó de leer arrugó la hoja de papel de donde había estado leyendo… fue una gran desilusión saber que Gwen nunca lo había amado tanto como él a ella.

Primero Courtney, y ahora Gwen… las había amado tanto a las dos, es cierto… si no hubiera pasado lo del beso le hubiera sido muy duro decidirse por alguna, ahora se quedaba solo, Gwen se había alejado y al parecer ahora era para siempre.

Sonrió con amargura, suponiendo que Gwen tendría razón y solo se estaban haciendo daño ambos… pues Duncan ya lo sabía, sabía que Gwen no sentía lo mismo que él, lo podía ver claramente en sus palabras, en sus besos, en todo lo que hacían juntos… no era lo mismo a lo que pasaba hace un año.

Lanzó la carta a la basura con expresión melancólica, tendría que dejarla ir… si Gwen no iba a regresar, no quería recordarla con amargura así que se deshizo de la carta, la recordaría pero solo en sus recuerdos, los buenos recuerdos que tenía en su mente… solo sería cuestión de encontrar a alguien más, alguien que si le correspondiera, como Courtney lo hacía, esta vez… no cometería los mismo errores que hizo con ambas chicas.

**FIN**

_**Net: **_Muchas gracias a todos los reviews que recibí cuando lo subí^^ si tu lo estás leyendo por primera vez ahorita... te pido un review también :D Claro, mientras no se trate de algo sobre esta pareja¬¬ aclararé algo, para mí las cosas serían así, no quiero hacer ver mal ni a Gwen ni a Courtney, ambas son geniales y no se merecen a un cobarde como Duncan u.u es por eso (lastimar a Courtney) que comence a odiar el DxG pero ahora, alfin he dado por terminada esa etapa, ahora simplemente no me gustan, pero puedo verlos como hermanos o mejores amigos... nada de pareja u.u así que si escribo otro DxG probablemente solo lleguen a amigos o hermanos, no me he cambiado de equipo, yo soy DxC 4ever! aunque sinceramente sigo siendo fan de Gwen (y del TxG) aún así, decidi publicar este fic como final de mi odio irracional. ¡Es una caricatura! Ni yo comprendo como comence a odiar algo que no era real x3


End file.
